Story of Rouge the Bat
by Timelordderpy
Summary: But first I will begin with her parents Frost and Scarlet created by Amirattus on DeviantArt who gave me permission to use them.


But before we start with Rouge's story we must first begin with her parents Frost and Scarlet…

Years ago back on Mobius a young white bat named Frost dreamed of becoming a secret agent little did he know that dream..would come true and would lead to an even bigger adventure than he'd ever thought would happen. And it all started on his very first mission.

...

"Now you understand your mission."

"Yes Sir. We will search and apprehend the terrorist Sniper the Bat." Frost stood in front of his boss's desk with his partner, Tucker the Weasel by his side. Frost had first met Tucker during his years in spy school and the two became instant best friends and that friendship grew even more once they became partners.

"No worries man! We'll lock that bat up so fast his head will spin!" Tucker replied a smug grin on his face. Their boss just gave him an unamused look.

"I suggest you boys start packing. Because you're heading out first thing tomorrow morning. And since this is your first mission I expect it to be successful with only minor problems." Their boss ordered.

"Yes Sir, understood." Frost replied and dragged Tucker by the tail out of the office before he could say anything stupid, like he always does.

"H-Hey! Watch the tail Man!" Tucker shouted and smoothen out his tail once the door closed. "What did I say about the tail Frost? No touching." He growled at his partner.

Frost just groaned and rolled his eyes but smiled, anyone else who grabbed his tail would get their ass beat. Frost is the only exception since the two of them are partners and best friends. As Tucker continued to brush his tail Frost chuckled and waved his hand over to the door.

"Come on brother, let's go."

Tucker huffed then grinned, speed walking up to his partner's side as his lips slipped into a sly grin.

"What's the rush bud? Ya got big plans back at home with a certain someone?"

Frost froze mid step and slowly turned giving the weasel a death glare "Tucker…" he growled. The one thing Frost hates about Tucker is how he's always trying to set him up on blind dates with just about any "cute" girl he can find.

"I didn't hear a "no"." Tucker grinned at the bat and Frost replied by smacking the weasel upside the head.

"No. I don't have any plans other than catching this traitor."

"Wow." Tucker just stared at him wondering if he was really serious. "Man, that's just sad."

"What is?" Frost kept his gaze forward as the two walk down the city streets.

"You." Now Tucker's expression was serious and concerning. "I'm starting to worry about you man."

"About what?" Frost asked seeing no cause for worry.

"You know damn well what this is about!" Tucker just about shouted "For as long as I've known you Frost, you have never once been on a date! Let alone talked to any girl about anything that didn't involve work!" His face filling with anger.

Frost sighed as the two turned a corner "Look Tucker, it's nothing to worry about I just haven't fo-"

"Bullshit!" Tucker jumped in front of him

"What?" Frost asked annoyed

"Haven't found the right girl. My ass! You give me the same Mobius damn excuse everytime I bring this up! What the Hell's your problem?! Why don't you want a girl Man!" Tucker screamed but Frost didn't reply and refused to look him in the eye.

"Frost...brother...please I'm worried about you man..don't you wanna be happy? Find a girl. Get married. Have a kid...a family. Don't you want any of that?" Tucker now feeling hurt begging his friend for an answer.

"..." but no reply came from the bat.

"FROST ANSWER ME!" Tucker screamed tears forming in his eyes.

"..." Again Frost said nothing his head hung low refusing to look up.

Tucker gridded his teeth and growled, his fur beginning to frizzle up as he glared at Frost his anger building up inside him. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"FINE! DON'T TELL ME! GO AHEAD AND SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALONE AND MISERABLE! SEE IF I CARE!" He wiped the tears from his eyes giving up he turned about to leave-

"It's...complicated." Frost finally spoke still facing the ground

"It's doesn't have to be Frost, please tell me." Tucker turned back to his friend but Frost's gaze never left the ground.

"...Tucker...can...can we please talk about this another time? It's just...too much to explain right now." Frost's voice became a bit hoarse. Tucker just sighed and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Alright Frost...after the mission you're telling me everything and I am not taking anymore excuses. Got it."

It was an order from Tucker, after their mission Frost will tell him. Tucker may be jokester and player most of the time, but when it come to Frost he's a brother to him he's family and Tucker will do anything and everything to help his family. Frost returned the hug.

"Thank you...I promise after the mission no more secrets."


End file.
